In many industrial machine and equipment manufacturing industries it is customary practice to subject parts, typically castings, to successive machining operations at different stages and to clean the work pieces to free them of gross cuttings, oils, chips and shop soils. Such cleaning is usually accomplished in a central or local station by spray washing or by immersion in agitated cleaning solutions such as contained in the tank of the widely used equipment manufactured by the Turco Products Division of Purex Corporation under its trademark "Turbulator" and to which reference hereinafter will be made as suitable, though typical, equipment for cleaning the work pieces. Normally the latter require removal from each or selected machining stages to the central or local cleaning station, and return to the next machining stage.
This general method may result not only in delays for the required parts handling and cleaning but also from interruptions in the parts movement between the machining stages and their ready availability at those stages. Such conventional systems would be subject to improvement by providing at each or intermediate selected machining stages equipment operable to clean and return cleaned parts to the work piece progression at shortened intervals, ideally to the extent of more immediate availability of the cleaned parts to the machine operators.